


Carving Chaos

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, group chaos typical of newsies, we getting into the halloween spirit early this year y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: The annual Pumpkin carving contest is never simple, and always chaotic.----Listen, I will take any excuse to write this chaotic found family dynamic.
Relationships: Crutchie/Albert Da Silva, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Carving Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“LADIES, GENTLEMEN, CLASSY NON-BINARY BUDDIES AND JACK.”

“Hey!”

“WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL PUMPKIN CARVING CONTEST”

The assembled group cheered. Standing around tables in Medda’s backyard stood the competitors; Kath, Jack, Spot, Race, Albert and Jojo. In front of each of them was a single pumpkin and some pumpkin carving tools.

Blink was on the microphone, as always, and at one end sat a table with three judges, Buttons, Mush and Charlie.

“THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. YOU HAVE 1HOUR TO CARVE THE BEST PUMPKIN. TIME STARTS…. NOW!”

And with that cue, a flurry of activity picked up amongst the contestants, as well as a steady stream of banter started by Spot, who was the first person to hollow out his pumpkin.

“Wow Race, awfully slow there, I’ve got time to stretch my arms after all that hard carving. Wanna come give me a massage babe?”

“What I want is to throw the filling of this pumpkin on you, but Charlie will disqualify me.”

“Keep chatting Spot and Race, you're just giving me time to get ahead of you, the two boys whipped around to Jack, who had finished hollowing out his pumpkin and was starting to design his pumpkin.

Race, who was yet to even finish hollowing his pumpkin, swore and went back to work. 

“Fuck you, Kelly.”

“I think you’re talking to the wrong Kelly, Spot. Race however-.”

“Jack Kelly don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Kath interrupted, lighting hitting Jack on the shoulder.

“Yes Kath.” Jack put his reddening head down and got back to work to the sound of everyone else’s laughter. 

“Charlie, babe, I’m dedicating this pumpkin to you.” 

“This just in,” Blink cuts in, “Albert tries to cheat by flirting with his boyfriend. Charlie your response?” 

“You’re not getting extra points for that hun, but I appreciate it.”

Albert groaned and looked back at his dismal design.

“Please?! Have pity on my Charl”

“Surely having his boyfriend as a judge is considered cheating?” Jojo complained.

“I think having Charlie as a judge is just biased,” Spot added, “his boyfriend, his two brothers, and Kath, who is basically his sister.”

“THIS JUST IN?? IS CHARLIE CORRUPT?”

“Babe, I love you, but we are never giving you a megaphone again.’ Mush groaned. Blnk had been standing next to his partner the whole time, and poor Mush was starting to go deaf in their ear from all the shouting. 

“Sorry, hun.” 

“Jack Kelly!! You cannot do that!”

“Do what Kath sweetie?” Jack replied where he was hunched over his pumpkin, carving the second side. 

“It's just unfair to carve your pumpkin on both sides. It cheating!!”

“It's creativity, you should try it.” Jack shot back.

“And while we're on the subject of cheating,” Jojo added, “surely having a literal artist with his work in international galleries is unfair.”

“THE FINAL VERDICT - THIS WHOLE COMPETITION IS CORRUPT?”

“Blink, please for the love of all that’s holy, put that megaphone down!” Buttons complained. 

At the end of the day, Spot had broken Blinks megaphone, and every competitor (except somehow Jojo) had been accused of cheating, and Jojo (kind of by default) won the Pumpkin carving contest.


End file.
